


Coven

by Kurisuta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A different kind of magic, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Canon, Ancient Runes, During Canon, F/M, Healing, Lotis, Maram, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses, Terminal Illnesses, coven - Freeform, runic magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27714125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: After tangling with a dementor and protecting his cousin, Harry is taken to the hospital by his Aunt and Uncle. The Muggle Hospital. There he meets a girl, a priestess—a witch from Japan—named Kuri who claims him as her comrade—and a member of her coven.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Enigma

I was having one of my normal procedures at the hospital when I saw the young boy in glasses get wheeled in.

An irritable looking fat man and his very skinny wife stormed after him. They didn’t look concerned, more angry that the boy was taking up their sweet time.

They didn’t go into his room where he was being taken care of, they just sat in the waiting room with their over-stuffed son and glowered, making everyone’s day worse.

After a while I realized no one was going to the boys room. I wheeled myself in when no one was looking.

The boy’s chart said Harry Potter. I pulled myself into the chair by his bed. He looked to be about fifteen or so, and handsome in a nerdy sort of way.

I reached out and noticed there was some sort of dark energy floating around him. It seemed he had been attacked by a creature that fed on spiritual energy.

These doctors couldn’t help him! I turned to make sure the door and blinds were shut.

Though weak in body, I have powerful spiritual abilities. If Harry was to ever wake up, I was his only chance.

I placed my hands over his chest, and silver light flowed from them.

Xxx

Harry remembered the awful dementor attack. It had been horrible, and what was worse, now he was in a Muggle hospital.

He realized suddenly that the pain was gone. Even the emotional pain had faded into nothing.

He felt...peaceful, calm, happy.

Harry opened his eyes to see a girl. She was sitting next to him looking fatigued.

The girl had long dark hair, and caramel colored skin, and bright blue eyes—her most striking feature. Those eyes watched him as silver light pooled from her fingers into his chest.

He opened his mouth to question her but nothing came out—he must be more beat up than he thought.

“You’re a wizard, right?” The girl said. “My name is Kuri Hikawa. I’m a priestess. That’s what female wizards are called in Japan.”

She inclined her head in a little bow. “A dementor attacked you.” When he looked at her questioningly she continued. “They are the only creatures in Britain that feed on reiki.”

She was holding his glasses, cleaning them, and handed them to him. He put them on, and managed to speak.

“What are you doing here?” He asked.

“Helping a comrade in need.” Kuri winked.

With that she headed out and he followed her with his eyes. He wondered if he would ever see the foreign priestess again.


	2. Family

I woke up in a warm bed. It was very comfortable. I felt like my energy had been restored.

I was at the Order, in the Black house. All was quiet, in the wee hours of the morning.

I had fainted outside the hospital. I remembered that now. Harry must have called the Order to help me.

I headed to the fireplace in the living room and lit the fire for meditation.

I went to meditate and closed my eyes, but all I saw was Harry Potter. He was wound together through my future. So full of strength, even after a dementor attack.

I was very happy to meet someone from the Old Coven. I wondered if Harry knew about the Coven.

The fire flickered. Sensing a presence I turned and saw Harry Potter standing there.

“Tell me about the Coven.”

I smiled. “I have so much to tell you, Harry.”

Xxx

Harry had never known his family had all these friends!

When Sirius had shown him the picture of the Order of the Phoenix, that had been wonderful.

But this foreign girl—miko—had ties to his father’s family. Living ties!

She helped him at the hospital, not because he was the famous Harry Potter, but because he was coven. Family.

Something he had never had before.

“This is it!” Kuri put the picture in front of him. “This is my Grams, Kaori Hikawa. That woman next to her is your Grams, Euphemia Potter. They were best friends, and coven.”

“So it’s like a—“

“Family!” Kuri said, hugging him.

He blushed. He hadn’t been expecting that.

“My Grams raised me.” Kuri admitted. “I know its nowhere near your situation. But when I discovered someone my age in the coven, I was so excited!”

“D-Do you think it would be alright if I kept some of these pictures?” Harry asked tentatively.

Kuri handed him a box. He opened it. It was full of letters written by his Grams, pictures of her. Pictures of his parents and letters between them...

Harry realized his hands were shaking. “Thank you!”

“No problem!” Kuri grinned. “You can pay me back by facing me in a duel, after dinner!”

In that moment, Harry had forgotten he was up for trial in a few days. Forgotten that Dumbledore had all but abandoned him.

All he was thinking about was this strange foreign girl and how much fun he would have dueling her.

Harry smiled. “You’re on.”


	3. Duel

I drew my wand.

He drew his.

“Expelliarmus!” He cried quickly.

“Rii-Ya!” I called, blocking him with a quick barrier. “ARE-TO!”

Chains appeared and bound him before he could block. “What kind of magic are you using?”

Hermione, on the sidelines, cried out. “Those are ancient runes! She’s using Lotis Magic! I’ve never seen it before.”

“Tarantellegra!” Harry managed.

I was driven back, my legs dancing. “RA-JE!”

Bright light filled the room, blinding everyone.

When they could see again, I had fallen to the floor, unconscious.

Xxx

Harry caught Kuri and flew her on his broom to a St Mungo’s.

How did he not realize that she was hurting? It was because she acted so strong! Why did she do that? If she was weak, why did she challenge him to a duel?

She was going to die doing that?

But maybe that was just it—she wanted to live.

He sat in the waiting room. All he could do was wait and hope she was alright.

He went to her room and sat beside her. He called out for his patronus and his stag flew out and stood, a light by her bed.

As he waited, he noticed the light coming back to those beautiful blue eyes. She was coming back.

He leaned down and kissed her.

Kuri’s eyes opened. “Harry.”


	4. Nightmare

I was standing in the forest.

Harry was facing Voldemort. He looked older, so this had to be a few years in the future.

I watched, frozen, as Voldemort killed him.

I felt my body glow in the presence of death.

“No...” I whispered. “Take my life.”

Xxx

“What did you say?” Harry asked. “Take my life? What was that about?”

“N-nothing.” She was lying.

“Cmon. You can tell me.” Harry said softly.

“I saw you die.” She said, and dissolved into tears.

Harry knew he had a lot of near death experiences, so he wasn’t worried as he held her and comforted her.


End file.
